Vómito en la cena de navidad (JR Bautista Roque) – Morby
by Mordecai y los Rigbys
Summary: Nota: Historia Yaoi, si no te gusta no lo leas. Mordecai y Rigby preparan la cena de noche buena, pero ninguno de los dos contaban con una caliente y pequeña sopresa... Mordecai & Rigby, Morby Forever... ATENCION: Historia con partes sexuales explícitas..., se recomienda discreción.


**Intro del autor: **

**Hola mis queridos y grandes amigos lectores, ya se que pasó la vispera de navidad pero ¡Ey! nunca es tarde para un buen fic sobre este par tan hermoso, les dejare este con un poco de lemon, ¡Disfrutenlo! **

**su mas querido amigo J.R. Bautista Roque, ¡Felices fiestas! **

* * *

><p><strong>Vómito en la cena de navidad... (Mordecai &amp; Rigby) – <em>Morby Forever...<em>**

Martes..., 7:30PM. Víspera de navidad...

Como todos los años..., Benson ordenó a este par de flojos; ir a comprar lo que fuese suficiente para la cena de noche buena, y como era de esperarse, aquel par de bobos llegó derrapando en el pobre carrito de golf.

—Rigby, dame las bolsas, yo las llevo. —le dice al pequeño, ambos bajándose del carrito.

—¿Mordecai, y... el pavo?.

—¿Pavo?, ¡Te dije que compraras uno!.

—¡¿Yo?!. —pregunta cargando los refrescos—. ¡Yo estaba en la sección de verduras! ¡Tu estabas en la sección de carnes!

—¡Ya valió!. —exclama pasando sus manos por toda su cara.

Después de un arto rato (10:30PM), Rigby se encontraba en el cuarto mientras Mordecai preparaba todo en la cocina. Mordecai fue quien se regresó por el pavo a la tienda y fue quien preparó toda la cena sin ayuda de su pequeño amigo. Al chico azul le molestó un poco, pero ya conociendo al mapache... ¿Que podría esperar de el?...

Mordecai al fin apagó la estufa y el horno, el chico se sentó en la mesa a reposar un poco..., después de unos segundos, el alto observó que sobró un poco del tazón de fresas con crema, éste se levantó de la mesa y lo tomó..., al parecer, al chico le llegó una terrible, loca y descabellada idea...

—Mordecai.

—¡Ah!. —grita dando un pequeño salto, por poco y las fresas terminaban en el suelo

—¿Ya esta lista la cena?. —pregunta su jefe.

—¡Oh!, la cena... si... —responde.

—No tardarán en llegar los invitados, baja a Rigby para que me ayude con las luces navideñas, necesito poner algunas en la puerta principal, en el árbol y en las escaleras.

—Si Benson...

Mordecai subió al cuarto con el tazón de fresas con crema, el chico esperaba a que su amigo estuviera viendo la tele o escuchando música, pero en lugar de eso, el chico café se encontraba profundamente dormido en la cama de Mordecai. Rigby siempre se duerme después de cenar, pero esta vez al chico le ganó el sueño..., el pequeño siempre duerme en su cama, pero esta vez; optó por la cama de su querido amigo.

Mordecai entró al cuarto percatándose de donde se encontraba Rigby, el chico sin prender las luces; entrecerró la puerta, y caminó hasta llegar con el pequeño. El alto observaba como el enano dormía tranquilamente, sólo por unos cuantos segundos. Mordecai puso el tazón en su pequeño buró, y se sentó junto al pequeño.

—Rigby... —susurra, pero su amigo no despertaba—. Rigby.

—Mmm... —responde sin abrir los ojos; moviéndose un poco.

—Benson quiere que vayas a poner las luces.

—Ahorita... —se acomoda mas en la almohada.

—Si no bajas Benson te...

—Dije que ahorita... —responde un poco molesto.

Mordecai volteó a Rigby de la almohada para mirarlo, Rigby roncaba boca arriba con los brazos extendidos. Al chico en ese momento se le ocurrió una gran, gran, gran idea...

—Rigby... —le susurra en el oído.

El pequeño no respondía a los llamados de su amigo. Mordecai sin pensarlo, ni tantito...; se acercó al pequeño, y lo besó introduciendo un poco su lengua, sintiendo como sus labios apretaban los suyos con gran humedad..., los labios del pequeño se sentían realmente esponjosos y mojados.

—¡Mordecai!. —se levanta el pequeño asustado.

—Lo siento... —responde mientras Rigby trataba de levantarse.

—¡¿Que rayos esta...?!.

—Shhh... —lo calla tapando su boca—. Silencio...

—¿Que estas haciendo?. —le pregunta; igual susurrando a la boca de su amigo.

—Quítate el suéter.

El pequeño se resistió mientras Mordecai se lo quitaba a la fuerza, y obviamente, Mordecai logró ganar, Rigby sólo abría sus ojos, estaba un poco oscuro y no lograba ver casi nada. Mordecai se quitó su suéter, se desvistió, y desvistió al pequeño. El alto se acostó boca arriba en su almohada; ambos desnudos, el pequeño pegaba su fría espalda en el pecho del alto. Rigby sentía como el pene de su amigo tocaba su pequeño trasero, Mordecai sentía como el helado trasero de su amigo resbalaba por toda su pelvis. Rigby posó sus fríos pies en las rodillas de Mordecai; tratando de liberarse, pero no lo lograba. Mordecai le respiraba en su cuello mientras lo abrazaba; pasando sus manos al frente y tocando su pecho. De momento, Mordecai empezó a juguetear con los pezones de su amigo, Rigby terminó relajando sus pies y estirando sus piernas mientras hacía la cabeza hacia atrás; liberando un pequeño gemido.

—¡Rigby!. —le grita Benson—. ¿Donde estará?. —se pregunta, aun no llegaban los invitados. Benson comenzó a subir las escaleras...

Mordecai tomó un poco de la crema del tazón y embarró toda la cabeza de su pene, tomó otro poco y untó en medio del trasero del pequeño; comenzando a entrar en el, ambos aun boca arriba, Rigby apretaba las sábanas mientras su amigo bombeaba con fuerza, cada golpeteo que daba lo excitaba más y más. De momento el alto se relajó un poco y comenzó a mover su pelvis en círculos aun dentro del pequeño..., El enano sentía como el pene de su amigo recorría zonas de su pequeño ano que no sabía que podría alcanzar. Una vez que Mordecai logró con esos movimientos introducirse más; éste comenzó a bombear mas y mas fuerte..., el pequeño solo gimoteaba.

Benson subió las escaleras pensando: ¿Donde podrían estar aquellos chicos?, Benson recorrió todo el pasillo, ya casi llegaba al cuarto.

Mordecai abrazaba más y más fuerte al pequeño, al final, éste logró venirse dentro del enano. Rigby sentía como el miembro de su amigo crecía dentro de el y expulsaba aquel liquido viscoso y tibio, no era poco... era bastante liquido, parte de el logró salirse un poco. Mordecai después de reaccionar de aquel orgasmo, agarró una fresa del tazón con su mano izquierda, tomó el pene de su amigo con la derecha; y empezó a resbalarla por todo el tronco del pene de su amigo, subiendo hasta la cabeza, y bajando la fresa hasta los testículos por varias veces, subiendo y bajando, subiendo y bajando..., el pequeño sólo pataleaba.

—Mordecai... —susurra—. Mi pene está sonrojado... Si se sonroja más..., vomitará.

—Quiero que lo haga... —le responde en su oído—. Vamos... expúlsalo, has que vomite...

El pequeño soltó a chorros su liquido igual que una manguera..., Benson sólo observaba...

El jefe miró por la puerta entrecerrada: como el pequeño se venía y salpicaba al alto y a todas la sábanas..., éste sólo cerró la puerta lentamente y caminó de regreso por el pasillo sin decir una sola palabra, aquel se mostraba congelado; con la vista perdida, no lograba concentrar sus pensamientos... Al final, mostró una sonrisa mientras desenredaba las luces navideñas, sólo necesitaban tiempo, tiempo... sólo eso, después de todo, ya se lo esperaba de ellos, tarde o... temprano...


End file.
